


Pick Up Lines

by Pokeluv101



Series: KuroMahi Week [7]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, dorky Kuro, trying and failing at pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: KuroMahi Week || Day 07: AUKuro didn't know how to approach his classmate, Mahiru. Asking his brother for help wasn't the best idea he had but he was desperate.





	Pick Up Lines

The campus bookstore Mahiru worked in was mostly quiet because the semester was already half over. Most of the students already bought their books at the beginning of the year so, aside from a few stragglers, not many people came into the bookstore so late in the semester. Mahiru thought he could relax and do some reading after he finished stocking the books.

So, he was surprised when a familiar stranger entered the bookstore. Mahiru recognized Kuro because they were in a couple classes together last year but they only spoke a handful of times. He had always been curious about the quiet student and wondered if he was a sociology major as well.

Kuro appeared a little hesitant and he was being pushed down the aisle by a blonde man. Mahiru was still carrying a large pile of textbooks so he searched for a cart he could put them down on before he approached them. He was taken aback when the blond pushed Kuro forward and they crashed into each other. The books fell and scattered between them and Kuro groaned. His brother laughed behind them as he fled the scene. “See you at home, Nii-san. You got this as long as you use my advice!”

“Damnit, Hyde!” Kuro cursed him as he watched his brother leave. He sighed heavily and turned back to Mahiru who was gathering the books. He knelt in front of him and helped him pick them up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you like that. I hope they didn’t get damaged. I can’t really afford all these textbooks.”

“I don’t think many students can. But don’t worry about it, Kuro. These are used texts that students returned so the university won’t even notice if you banged them up a little. Your secret’s safe with me.” Mahiru laughed lightly and Kuro’s face relaxed a little when he heard it. But, on the inside, his heart sped up a lot. “Is there a specific book you’re looking for? I can help you find it.”

“Um…” Kuro shifted all the books into one arm so he could look at his right hand. His face was burning as he said, “Do you have a map in your eyes? I’m a little lost. Wait, no, that’s not how it goes. Do you have a map because I’m lost in your— I can’t do this, I’m sorry. I’ll just find the textbook I need on my own.”

Kuro handed him back the textbooks and ran off. Mahiru tilted his head in confusion and he couldn’t guess why he would want a map. The bookstore was small and each section was clearly labelled so he shouldn’t need one. Even if he did, he could’ve asked him to show him around. They were the only two people in the store and Mahiru was more than willing to help.

He placed the pile of books on the counter before going to find Kuro in case he needed his help. Mahiru found him in the school supplies section, lightly hitting his head against the display case. He was mumbling something beneath his breath and the few words Mahiru could make out confused him more. “Kuro, you idiot… Why can’t you talk to him normally? He probably thinks you’re some weirdo now… Damnit, he’s too cute…”

“Are you a fan of Neko-san?” Mahiru asked behind him and Kuro jumped a little. He turned to face him and Mahiru gestured to the cat character on the binder he was leaning over. Women were more partial to the cartoon character than men so Mahiru guessed that was the reason for Kuro’s embarrassed blush. But Mahiru thought that it was a little cute that Kuro liked cats.

“My friend loves the character too and bought us out last week. We just got a new shipment of them this morning. I didn’t put them all out yet but I can get you some from the back if you like. You might want to purchase them now, before Licht buys them all again. Just give me a minute to get them—”

“Wait, you don’t need to. I just wanted to ask you…” Kuro looked down at the writing on his hand and swallowed slightly. He took a deep breath before he went on. “Are you an orphanage? Because I wanna give you kids. Wait, what? Damnit Hyde, we’re both guys so this makes no sense. I swear I’m going to kill you when I get home.”

Mahiru didn’t understand what he was trying to say. He tapped his cheek as he tried to piece together the meaning and even that small action was cute to Kuro. “Are you asking about how I like to take in stray cats? My friends tease me for it and call my home a cat orphanage but I didn’t think they would consider it gossip for it spread so far. Are you trying to find a new home for your cat?”

Kuro was silent for a moment as he considered lying. The conclusion Mahiru came made was much better than the truth. That truth being that he was trying and failing to flirt with him. He had always been a loner but Mahiru never hesitated to hold out a hand to him. They would be partners for group discussions whenever he didn’t have a partner and would have short conversations him before class. Since then, he wanted to get to know Mahiru better and become closer.

He asked Hyde to help and he was beginning to regret that decision. Thinking that it was better to give up than to embarrass himself further, Kuro took a random notebook and headed to the counter. “Can you ring me up for this?”

“… Okay.” Mahiru was a little confused when Kuro tried to leave so suddenly. He was disappointed because he wanted to speak with him a little more. Still, he couldn’t force Kuro to stay if he needed to leave. He walked to the other side of the counter and took the notebook from him. When he did, he noticed ink on Kuro’s hands.  _Do you have a map? I’m getting lost in your eyes._

There were other things written on his hand. As he scanned the notebook, Mahiru read the notes out of curiosity. He realized that they were all cheesy pick up lines and he thought back to how Kuro acted earlier. Was he trying to flirt with him? Seeing the small blush Kuro had now, Mahiru giggled a little because he thought his efforts were endearing.

“We have contemporary sociological theory together, don’t we?” Mahiru asked even though he already knew the answer. How could he not notice someone so handsome in the small class?

“Yeah, I think I see you sitting up front. I usually just hang out in the back and hope the prof doesn’t call on me. It’s so troublesome. Everyone just stares at you when he does. Participation isn’t even a part of our mark so he’s just a sadist. Don’t even know why I go to class.”

“He is a little strict.” Mahiru agreed with a light laugh. “At least you’re a responsible student and come to every class. You always answer correctly too so you don’t give him the satisfaction of embarrassing you. Think of it that way.”

“You sure like to look at things positively.” Kuro found that it was easier to speak with Mahiru now that he didn’t have to force Hyde’s terrible pick up lines into their conversation.

“If you don’t have a class after contemporary theory, do you want to catch a bite to eat together and go over the lecture notes?”

“Sure, but I don’t know how much help I’ll be.” Kuro said. He thought that he completely butchered his opportunity so he was relieved that Mahiru was still willing to talk to him. “How much is the notebook?”

“Oh, it’s $6.77.” Kuro nodded and took out a bill from his wallet. Mahiru gave him his change but he kept the notebook for a moment. He opened it and began to write on the inside cover. Once he was done, he slid the notebook back to him. Kuro took it from him and saw that he had written his number in it. Mahiru lightly touched his hand to get his attention again and smiled at him. “Call me later, okay?”

“Okay,” Kuro said and watched Mahiru return to work. He didn’t want to leave just yet so he asked. “Do you need any help with those textbooks? They look a little heavy. I can carry them for you as an apology for making you drop them earlier.”

“I would like that. Just promise to not use any of those pick-up lines on your hand.” Mahiru teased and Kuro flushed red. He chuckled when he saw his reaction and then took pity on him. He handed Kuro a few of the textbooks and their hands brushed when he did. “I like it when you talk to me normally like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kuro, only a fool asks Hyde for advice XD Then again, you’re all a bunch of fools in love


End file.
